This disclosure relates to a gas turbine engine, and more particularly to a gas turbine engine internal compartment structure having an integral passageway that acts as an egress feature for routing wiring, tubing or the like.
Gas turbine engines, such as those in commercial or military operation, generally include a compressor section, a combustor section and a turbine section. Airflow is compressed in the compressor section and is communicated to the combustor section where it is mixed with fuel and burned to generate hot combustion gases. The turbine section extracts heat from the hot combustion gases to power the compressor section as well as other gas turbine engine loads.
A gas turbine engine generally includes a plurality of internal compartments, including numerous pressurized bearing compartments. It is often necessary to route wiring (i.e., wires, tubes or the like) from inside of the pressurized compartments to a position external from the gas turbine engine. For example, instrumentation wiring, such as for pressure and temperature sensors located inside a pressurized bearing compartment, must be routed from inside of the bearing compartment to a position outside of the gas turbine engine for connection to auxiliary devices such as an engine control unit (ECU), controller or other electronic device.